Batgirl Book One
by SincerelyTheFreak
Summary: Enter: Barbara Gordon, daughter of Commissioner James Gordon, Batgirl- fiery guardian of Gotham-, is pushed face first into a new team. She knows almost everyone there, and shouldn't fret. But the bad feeling she feels seems to never leave her, and grows steadily more every day. What does it mean? And what does it have to do with Dick Grayson- her old partner, Robin? Rated M
1. Chapter 1 The Mountain was Big

**Chapter 1 The Mountain was big.**

Barbara Gordon couldn't believe her eyes. She was told that Dick was at Mount Justice, but she didn't think it could be THIS BIG. The more she looked at the peak, the more she felt the vertigo overcome her. She stumbled her way into the path ahead. She recalled Batman's words easily, but didn't want to.

_"Barbara, we need to talk." His voice was slightly strained. You could only tell though if you were trained to read people, which Barbara was. She gave him a strange look and warily walked to the seat next to him. Some bats' screeches echo throughout the Batcave. She used to hate that noise, but slowly found security in it. _

_ "What's wrong, Bruce? I can tell something is troubling you." He looked startled, but quickly recovered himself. 'This can't be good.' Barbara thought darkly to herself._

_ "As you have known for a while now, Dick has joined the Young Justice team." Barbara narrowed her eyes, she didn't' like it. She got calls from him every day, and so she knew he was safe, but she wanted to be there. To protect him. "You have been my subordinate for a long time, Barb. Maybe it's time you try a larger team." _

_ Barbara gasped quietly. Batman wouldn't look at her; he focused intently at the computer in front of him. She stood, and looked completely at him. She didn't know what to feel, whether to feel angry, abandoned, or just plain sad. She ran up from behind him, and hugged him. Barbara always thought of Batman as her 'Second Dad'. He relaxed a bit in her arms, and turned to face her. She was scared he would pull away, or push her off, and then their relationship would end._

_ He threw his arms around her and squeezed her tight. Barbara's eyes widen and it took her a moment to respond to such kindness. He had never showed any sign of affection to her before. She leaned into him, wanting this moment to never end. She had idolized him, and even through the difficult times, she still did._

Barbara snapped back into reality when she tripped over a fist sized rock. She braced herself to feel the rough terrain, when she felt a pair of hands suddenly grab her and pulled her towards the stranger.

"Barb, what are you doing here?" She heard a strong, masculine voice close to her ear. She turned to see Roy Harper, or formally known as Speedy.

"Speedy, it's great to see you!" She threw her arms around the tall, red headed teenager. He hugged her right back, and when they broke apart he smiled.

"Ah, Barbara Gordon. You were always a bit clumsy," She swatted at him, and missed. This only made his smile grow more and more. "And my name isn't Speedy anymore. My name is Red Arrow now."

"Oh, trying to be all grown up now are we?" He gestured to farther down the path and she nodded. They intertwined their arms, and started forwards.

"You know, you still haven't told why you're here." He playfully tugged on their arms.

"I am here to join the Young Justice team."

"What? You- does everyone know this?" They didn't stop walking, but Roy was staring intently at her. His mouth was slightly ajar. She slowly shrugged, and stared ahead.

Almost immediately, she saw a cave entrance. She pointed at it. "Speed- Red Arrow! Look! I bet I'm faster!" She started to run towards to the entrance.

"Not if you fall first!" He called after her, but ran anyway. He sprang frontwards catching up with her. He watched her dematerialize, but didn't worry. He knew where she would be, and soon followed.

Barbara on the other hand, didn't.

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hi! Thanks for reading, I'll be writing more chapters soon! (like, I alredy have at least two done) I'm still new to the FanFiction site, so any advice a stuff would be nice. Reviews are WELCOMED. Actually, I prefer them! _**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Freak_**


	2. Chapter 2 No One Else Knew!

**Chapter 2 No one else knew?**

"Holy. Crap. I'm gonna hurl." Were the first five words Barbara said when she rematerialized inside the mountain. She leaned against the stone wall next to her. Red Arrow laughed. "Well, Roy, I won our little race, can I have a prize?"

He smiled, "Why not? What do you wish your prize to be?"

"Carry me till the room stops spinning."

He laughed again, which he seemed to do a lot lately or at least around Barbara. He walked over to her, and swept her off her feet- literally. He held her bridal style, and walked towards the opening. Compared to the dark cave, the inside of Mount Justice was as bright as the sun. Barbara turned back to the cave, clutching Roy. She hid her eyes, from the bright lights.

"Welcome to Mount Justice, Barb." His voice sounded sad. She moved her mouth close to his ear.

"Don't worry, Roy. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Visit me often?"

"Whenever I can. I swear." She smiled. Finally, she turned to look at the base. To the left, there was a large super computer, lots of keys and screens. _This has Boy Wonder all over it,_ she thought to herself. To the right, there was a large open area, which she guessed was used for sparring. In front there was a hallway, which she again guessed led to the housing areas.

"Hey! RA you're here early!" Barbara immediately knew who that loud, obnoxious voice was. She smiled; suddenly a blur came in leading from that hallway. When he stopped in front of them, she saw an average height, but muscularly-thin red headed teenager. She knew him, far too well. "Uh, hey who are you- Batgirl?" His face said all of two things, as a Barbara could read; Surprise, and Hunger. As if to confirm her guess, his stomach growled loudly. He blushed.

"Hey, Wally! How you doin'?" She her best New Jersey voice she had, and he laughed.

"I'm a doin' great. Are ya hurt?" He responded in an Italian accent, which he failed at. This made Roy and Barbara laugh.

"I'm doing great too, Wally. I'm just not use to the dematerializing thing yet. Where is everybody?" Wally shrugged, and just then a whole mob of people came in from the hallway Wally had.

First it was Red Tornado and Black Canary. Then, it was Kaldur (Aqua Lad), and another teenager with black hair and blue eyes. He had a large red S on his black t-shirt and some loose blue jeans. Behind those two, was a green skinned girl and a blonde half-Vietnamese and half-white athletic girl. When those two came in, Roy tensed a bit, Barbara looked at him. His eyes narrowed at the blonde girl. 'I'll ask him later' she thought to herself.

Barbara scanned the room for a short black haired blue eyed boy. She finally spotted him, and he was speaking to Batman, they must have been having a very significant conversation, because Dick didn't even notice when everyone had stopped walking. The two girls moved to the side of Kaldur and that 'S' boy, and Dick walked straight into the back of 'S' boy.

"Kal! Kal, baby!" Barbara grinned like a maniac, and Kaldur soon followed after her. Dick stopped whatever insult he was going to say to 'S' boy. He pushed 'S' boy out of his way and a stared at the two people in front of them. There was Roy, holding a fiery red head, green eyed girl. He knew the voice as fast as it came, but couldn't believe it. His mouth was open, very wide.

"Batgirl!" Kaldur walked on ahead of Robin, completely ignoring him. "Are you hurt? Do you need to see the sickbay? I can show there if you need me to." He had worried written all over his face.

"Don't worry, Aqua Lad. I got her." Roy brought her closer to his chest, as if that was possible. She let out a quiet and tiny squeak. Kaldur had something flash across his face; she couldn't tell what it was. There was cough from behind him.

"Oh, yes! Let me introduce you to the rest of the team. Starting at the right is Artemis. She specializes in bow and arrows. She is Green Arrow's niece." The blonde stepped forth and smiled. Roy's grip on Barbara tightened again. Her hand that wrapped behind his neck and held on to his shoulder squeezed back at him. He looked down at her, but she didn't look up, for she didn't want to seem rude to the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Artemis."

"It's great to meet you, Artemis. I hope to see you action soon. I hear you're very good at the bow." Artemis blushed a bit, and stepped back in her place in the line.

"And then we have Miss Martian. She is Martian Manhunter's niece." The green skinned red haired girl stepped forward. 'We got a lot of nieces here, huh?' she thought to herself.

"Hello! My name is M'gann M'orzz, or Miss Martian, as Aqua Lad said. If M'gann is too hard to say, you can just call me Megan!" M'gann stumbled over her words, speaking fast. Barbara smiled warmheartedly at her.

"It is amazing to meet you! I have heard much about you from your uncle; you have large shoes to fill. And for that, I give you luck." M'gann grinned at her, and squeaked 'thanks'. She stepped back to place in the line.

"Finally we have Superboy. Superboy-" Kaldur gestured at the 'S' boy. Then was interrupted.

"I can speak for myself, thanks." Superboy said.

His voice was deep, but not too deep. It had hurt in it, like he has been through much pain. _But all of us have, that's what drives us. Wanting to protect others from the hurt we have been through._ She thought darkly to herself. But the mention of, 'Super' reminded herself of the moment in the Batcave.

_Batman was still hugging her five minutes later. She loved having all of his attention, but she had to ask the question._

"_Why do I have to go? Why?" Her voice cracked on the last word. Batman squeezed her tighter._

"_Superman suggested that you try a larger team. You're getting a bit old, to be running around Gotham every night." He spoke into her hair, not wanting to let her go. She stiffened._

"_**I have to leave, because Superman says so?"**_

Wally's voice brought her back to reality. "Hey, there's no need to be rude! Especially in front of Batty!" Superboy's eyes darted over to Kid Flash. Superboy's mouth opened, most likely to say a retort.

"There's no need, Wally. I got this." Wally looked back at Barbara, and hesitantly took a step back. Superboy, on the other hand took a step forwards, intrigued. Barbara moved her mouth to Roy's ear. "The room stopped spinning." Red smiled, and put her down. She slinked over to Superboy. Like a cat stalking her prey. She stood right in front of him.

"So you're Superboy. You know, I thought you would have been bigger." He narrowed his eyes at her. She jumped back and swung her right leg at him stopping just before left cheek. There was a small black blade at the toe of her shoe. His eyes widened, and everyone gasped in the room. "Superboy, you should always be on your guard. You never know when you will enter a fight and need to protect someone. Or even yourself." She lowered her leg. With one twitch of her foot, the blade disappeared. She then stepped forward in front of him again. She raised her hand towards him. "Hi."

He looked down at her hand, and then back at her. He did that a few times, but finally gave in and shook her hand.

"Hey." They smiled at each other, and Barbara started to walk back to Red Arrow.

"Ahem. I think you're forgetting someone." Barbara smiled, she knew who that was. She turned around at dramatically acted like she was searching for someone.

"Where? I don't see anyone I missed."

"Batgirl, you get your little butt over here or else I'll call the Commissioner and tell him about every mission you have done seen you joined. Even the mission where you went undercover for that strip club." He folded his arms.

"You know, I think I still have that outfit I wore too. I remember when that old guy put his hands on me, and I knocked him out cold. It was fun." She smiled. Robin opened his arms, she ran into them. Even though he was short compared to the rest of the team, thinking he's only 13, he was still two inches taller than Barbara.

Barbara breathed in Robin's smell. She smelled sweat, forest pine, and… cologne? He was warm and soft. She nuzzled his neck slightly then stepped back, seeing Robin send her a look she couldn't understand.

"Barbara-" Batman stepped forward, he had pleading in his voice, so much anyone could tell.

"Batman. I assume you have spoken to each member of why I am here." She cut him off. Speaking abruptly, she sent him a cold glare.

"Uh, no. Batman hasn't spoken to me. Anyone else?" Wally asked the group. Each teenager shook their head, or mumbled a 'no'.

"Wow, Batman. Great leadership you got here. Normally it's good to speak to the rest of team before you add another member." Barbara shot Batman another glare, this one twice as icy.

"WHAT?" The teens shouted. Everyone looked happy except for Roy and Robin. Robin looked shocked, as if he didn't know what to do. He turned to Batman.

"Is this true?"

"I was going to tell you but-"

"But...? But what? You forgot? Or did Superman tell you to?" Barbara sneered at Batman. The others looked at her in shock; no one spoke to Batman like that. They were too afraid of him.

"Batgirl! Why don't we go find you a room, huh?" Wally sped in front of her. He held out his hand and smiled. The smile was of happiness, though, it was also of pleading. Barbara gave Batman one last, hard look. She took Wally's hand and started forward. Then she looked back and motioned Roy to go with her, he hurried forward.

She heard everyone else in that room walk away. Going to where ever they normally go. The three were half way down the hall when Roy grabbed her left hand and Wally squeezed her right. She looked at each of them. Wally smiled at her warmheartedly. When she looked at Roy, he didn't meet her eyes. She was worried, but soon was distracted when they entered when she saw on the left was a very large kitchen. Connected to the kitchen was the living room, directly right. She saw a PS3, an Xbox 360, and a Wii. And the Connect and PlayStation Move. The television was a fifty inch flat screen. She was in awe.

The boys didn't seem to notice her admiring the living room, and rushed her down another hall. In this hall, there were many doors with numbers on them. They stopped in front of a room. It was room thirty-three.

"This is your new room, Barb. My room is the room right next to it. Room thirty-two!" He smiled at her, and then a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. He pulled her closer to himself, and which Roy was pulled too, since he was still clutching her hand. "Robin's is room number thirty-one! In case you might want to sneak into his room!" He dropped his voice. Barbara blushed and opened her mouth.

"Let's just go, KF." Roy beat her to it. There was an edge in his voice, and again Barbara didn't understand it. Roy used his free left hand to open the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Cool Digs

**Chapter 3 Cool Digs.**

All that was in there were a queen bed, a dresser, and two doors. One of the doors she believed lead to the bathroom and the other a closet. Wally finally let go of her hand, and jumped- back down- on to her bed. It had one pillow, with no sheets. He put his hands behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling. Roy walked over to the window that over looked the mountainside. Barbara didn't have any bags, so she wandered over to the dresser to inspect it. It was of red oak and had five drawers, each of them bare.

Barbara didn't even have her Batgirl costume. All she had was the clothes on her back, which were some skinny blue jeans, a pure black t-shirt, and a pair of beaten up black tennis shoes. She also had a thin silver chain around her neck. There was a bottle cap connected to it, on the cap, was the bat symbol. Barbara took the bottle cap into her hands, and smiled. Dick gave it to her, on her fourteenth birthday. She was one year older than Dick was.

She shut the last drawer and turned around. "I guess I'm going to have to go shopping now, huh?" She moved her hand up to her head, and pretended to shoot herself with it. The guys smiled, they knew how much she hated shopping. Roy opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Babs."

That one word and she knew who that was. He was the only one to call her that. She spun to the door to see Dick, leaning against the wooden door frame. He had on black jeans, a green sweater, and a black jacket on top of it. He also had on dark sunglasses, which she knew Batman would make him wear, in order to keep his identity safe. She smiled, but it quickly disappeared when she saw Dick's grim face.

"RA, KF, I need to talk to Babs." Kid Flash stood and sped out of the room, Barbara lowered her eyes, she didn't know why, but she felt guilty. "Alone." Dick's voice startled her causing her to look at Roy. Roy was still standing there, by the window. He walked to Barbara. He took her hand in his, and brought his mouth close to her ear.

"Do you want me to stay? I'm not gonna let some little punk tell me what to do." She smiled. She lifted the entwined hands, and gave a little push on his chest.

"Go, young one. Live your life. I'm just going to be murdered by this short thirteen-year old." Her voice was weak, broken. Roy smiled, his gaze soft, but when he looked at Dick, his gaze hardened again. Roy walked out of her room.

Dick closed the door behind Roy. Barbara turned and walked to the window. She heard a soft 'click' behind her. _Dick locked the door. I must be in trouble._

"Babs, I… I missed you." His voice was so soft, so helpless; Barbara spun around and threw herself into his arms. She felt a small jolt of surprise, but it was small. He squeezed her so tight; she thought she would faint from lack of air. He released her from his tight grip, but didn't let her go. His eyes were searching hers.

"Dick, I… uh… don't really know what to say…." She looked away again. _Why am I feeling so guilty? _ She thought with wonder and was slightly agitated.

"I do. What are you doing here?" Barbara's eyes shot back up. She stepped back, and crossed her arms.

"Well, Richard, I am here to join the team, just like you heard. Unless you have gone deaf during your leave of absence." Her voice was hard, and so were her eyes.

"Babs. I didn't mean it like that." His voice hurt hear chest, she didn't understand why.

"Meant it or not, I would still suggest a hearing check." He rolled his eyes, but still smiled. Barbara sighed and sat on her bed. "I need a favor."

"Of course you do."

"Don't get smart with me, Richard John Grayson. I'm still a year older than you."

"Sorry, old lady Babs." Barbara's eyes shot to Dick. She reached over and threw him on the bed. He landed with an 'oomph'. Barbara straddled Dick, her hands on his chest. Even with her hands only grazing his chest, she could feel the muscle. _It takes a lot of muscle to be an acrobatic. _She smirked to herself.

"Does it look like I'm an old lady?" She lowered her voice, her eyes, like a cat's. Dick's breathe quickened, but he smiled.

"Of course not, if you were an old lady, you would have thrown out your back, trying to straddle me." Dick smiled, mischievously. Barbara laughed, and playfully swatted his arm. She stood on her knees, and lean to the right, getting off of him. Dick sneaked his hands to her sides, and pushed her back on him. She collapsed on to him.

"What are you doing?" She meant to say, but it only came out as a whisper when she looked into his eyes. Her chest pushed up against his, with his sunglasses pushed up to his forehead, his ice blue eyes bore into hers. His right hand moved down to her butt.

"Barbara, I…" Barbara lowered her lips; she was only a millimeter away from him.

"Barbara? Can we talk about this?"

Barbara heard Batman at the door. Her face became hard at his voice. She tore herself from Dick and stomped to the door. She unlocked the lock, and ripped the door open.

"Talk about what, Bruce? Talk about how I'm just some underling that you can just throw away when someone tells you too? When _Superman_ tells you to?" She was angry, she gripped the door. She wasn't screaming, she wasn't even yelling, but her voice was hard, hatred clearly there. He was in his costume. He was pitiful looking. It hurt Barbara to watch.

"Barb, it isn't what you think…"

"Isn't what I think? _Isn't what I think? _You don't know hell about what I think! You just go back to your cold heartedness you had with me before you made me join this stupid team!" She slammed the door in his face, locked it and threw her back to the door. She slid down to the floor, hugging her knees. She heard Batman walk away.

"What the hell, Babs? What was that about him forcing you to join? What was that about my team being stupid?" Dick wasn't lying on the bed now; he was in front of her, looking down on her. Dick had a mixture of feelings written on his face. The feelings ranging from worry, sadness, frustration, and a bit of anger.

"Dick, I didn't mean that. I was just angry, please! You have to understand!" Barbara stood, her voice weak. Dick moved his hand to behind her, and unlocked the door.

"I just… I just need to be alone." Dick pushed past her and shut the door behind. Barbara slid back down the door. She hugged her knees, again, and sighed.

_I sounded just like _him_,_Barbara laughed. It wasn't a laugh of humor, but one of exhaustion. Both mentally, and physically. A few tear ran down her cheeks. Remembering the nights she scouted out Gotham, fighting crime with her mentor. _Kicking ass and taking names, _she smirked.

She lied down on the floor, and just let the tears role smoothly.

_Let this be my last cry. My last cry for the past, because the future will be hard enough._

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Hi! I told you I had more written! By the way, don't expect me to be like this normally. It takes me a long time to write. Also, if parts of this sound weird, that's because I wrote this about a year ago. Execpt the end (when she sat on the ground for the second time), because I just wrote that._**

**_Anyway, REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Freak_**


	4. Chapter 4 Good old Errands

**Chapter 4 Good old Errands.**

An hour later and Barbara was walking down the hallway to the room she first walked in. She saw Kid Flash pacing in front of the cave entrance.

"Kiddy, what's going on?" Kid Flash turned to Barbara. Annoyance appeared on his face.

"Flash was supposed to take me out for patrol, but he hasn't shown up yet!" Barbara smiled sadly at him. _ I'm happy that I never had to wait for Bat-_ Barbara stopped herself. _Enough._

"Patience, Kid. I told you I would come, and so here I am." Barbara saw the Flash blur behind Wally. Wally spun around ad gave him the riot act on being late. Barbara stopped listening. Her mind was a blank. She didn't even notice Kid Flash talking to her.

"Sorry, Kiddy, what?" Kid Flash moved to right in front of her.

"Flash, I'll meet you outside, 'kay? I'll be just a moment." The Flash looked between the two a couple times, but then shrugged and blurred from sight. Kid Flash put his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong, Batsy?" She shook him off.

"I'm fine, KF." She snapped. Wally didn't look hurt, but more worried instead. This just got her angrier. _I can take care of myself._

Wally looked her over; her fiery hair a mess, her large green eyes swollen and red. "If you're so fine, then what do you need?"

"If you weren't busy I was going to ask you to go 'shopping' with me. I need stuff for my room, but since you're about to go where ever with the Flash I'll go by myself." She turned towards the entrance to the cave.

"Wait!" Barbara spun around, about to lose her temper when she saw that he wasn't there. She scanned the room, and shrugged. She turned back to the entrance. She didn't even get to take a step when she heard Wally again.

"I told you to wait! God! You're acting like Artemis!" She studied his face; there was a light flush that covered his cheeks, different from his usual rosiness.

"Now what, Wall?" Barbara sighed. She saw that Superboy walked into the room and stood behind Wally. Superboy glanced in Barbara's direction, but his face remained neutral.

"Since I can't come along, and I don't trust you alone, I'm sending Superboy in my place." Wally spoke with indifference, as if it was a normal thing. But both Barbara and Superboy were shocked.

"No!" Barbara was appalled. _I don't even know him!_

"Yes! No if, and, buts, or ors!" Kid Flash went face to face with Barbara. It was like they were in their own world.

"Uh, don't I get a say in this?" Barbara and Wally turned to Superboy. Superboy had one hand in his hair and another in his pocket.

"No! Neither of the two of you get a say, what I say goes!" Wally shouted. Barbara turned to Wally and tackled him to the ground. She was on top of him, and she twisted her hands to his sides. She tickled him furiously; he laughed and laughed till there were tears in his eyes. She looked downed at him.

"Now what was it you said?" She jumped back off of him and stumbled a little. Superboy grabbed her arm to steady her. She looked up and nodded to him, as if saying thanks. Kid Flash jumped back up. He had a puppy-dog look in his eyes.

"Come on, Batty! Will you please go with him, for my sanity?" Kid Flash was persistent. Barbara finally gave in.

"Fine, I have no problem with it but don't forget that Super-dude has to agree too." She shrugged. She could never stand up against Wally's puppy eyes.

Superboy sighed loudly. "Alright, I'll go. But don't call me Super-dude. That isn't my name." Wally rejoiced and Barbara had to laugh. Her body rocked with it and it was a happy moment, till the movement behind her made her laughter get caught in her throat. Batman was walking out from the hallway behind her with Dick. She turned so that her back was the only thing facing them. Wally waved to the two behind her and the two in front of him.

"See ya! I'll be back for dinner!" and with that Wally disappeared. Barbara turned to Superboy.

"And we should get going anyway." Barbara sighed and took Superboy's hand. He was startled, but couldn't do much since she was pulling him away. Superboy took one last look behind him and caught sight of Robin looking at him. Even through the thick black coated sunglasses, Superboy could feel the intensity from Robin's eyes. But before Superboy could do anything, he was swallowed into the mouth of the cave.

It had taken five minutes to get off of Mount Justice, but Barbara luckily parked close by. She had convinced Superboy to sit behind her (much to his dismay) on her motorcycle. Then speeding through Happy Harbor, they reached Super Target in three minutes.

They walked throughout the store, Superboy pushing the cart and Barbara reading the list in her hand. She paused her list-reading for a moment, and looked at Superboy. Her curiosity was at a high.

"Okay, Super-dude, I have a question."

"That's not my name." His voice flat, as always.

"Then what is?" He looked at her, and then sighed.

"My name is Superboy, or Konner Kent. Whichever, but not Super-dude." The two stopped in front of the bed sheets, Barbara pulled a black queen fitted sheet, sheet and comforter. She threw them in the cart.

"You know, I read your file." She kept walking towards the pillow cases.

"What?"

He stopped, shock on his face. It quickly evolved into anger.

"I had to make sure you weren't a threat." He grabbed her hand and swung her towards him. His eyes were now filled with anger. Barbara saw this coming.

"A threat? Why? Because I was born in a tank? Because I have no memories or past? Because I am uncontrollable? Because I'm just a copy?"

"That's only what you think."

"Huh?" He took a step back, totally confused.

"Super-dude- err, Konner- I have been trained to read people. Whether that be Humans, Martians, Atlanteans, Kryptonians, and everything in between. Do you know what I've read from you so far?"

He didn't say anything. He just looked at her.

"Confusion. You feel like you don't belong. Your desire to be accepted. You want that dumbass Superman to take you on. To accept you. Your anger that he won't give you the time of day. And I know you like M'gann. Like as in-" Barbara grabbed a bright yellow body pillow case. She kept walking till she got to the end of the aisle, then turned back to him. The blush on his cheeks told her he knew what kind of like. "You coming or what?"

"Ye-yeah. How did you learn to read people like that?" Konner followed up behind her. The cart rattled when the turned to the next aisle.

"Oh, look! The body pillows are on sale for $5.99! Awesome deal!" Barbara smiled and picked out a pillow.

"Batgirl-" Konner sighed.

"_Dude! _You have to call me by my name here! Who knows what lurks around the corner! Like my dad!" She spun around and he jerked back in surprise.

"Sorry! Sorry! But I don't know your name!" She sighed and threw the pillow she had in her hands into the cart.

"It's… Barbara. Barbara Gordon." She looked back at her list.

"O-okay. Barbara, answer the question."

"Batman taught me. I learned a lot from him and my father." _My biological father anyway._

"Really?" Konner sounded surprised. "I thought you just said that your father didn't know about your, uh, other life." They walked for a bit in silence. They reached the girls' clothes section of the store. Barbara walked into the undergarments area and turned around.

"Look, you want to know everything about me? You have to follow me into there." She pointed at the bras'. He blushed again. _All's fair in love in war. Well, at least war is in this situation._ And she watched as he pushed forward. "Kryptonians. Stubborn bastards."

"Okay. Now answer. The freaking. Question. No need to be dramatic here." His voice made her sigh, and she kneeled down to look at bras hanging on the bottom of the rack.

"Not really trying to be. You know how Robin has to wear those glasses?" She grabbed a black and a white 34DD.

"Yeah, he said it was because Batman doesn't want us to know his real identity. Whatever that means." He shrugged, and tried to find a place where he could look without seeming like a pervert.

"It's a big deal! He's lucky, he lives with Batman. I don't, so I have more to worry about." She got up and tossed the two into the cart. She saw a red with black lace underwear and bra, checked to see the size then threw them into the cart too.

"My real name is Barbara Gordon. I live in, well used to live, in Gotham City. Where my father, James Gordon, is the Police Commissioner. My mom ran out on us when I was still a kid, and my younger brother became a… err, a serial killer. So my dad was really stubborn about me taking self-defense classes and stuff. If anyone knew that I was related to him, they might try and go after him. Which would make his jobs 100% more dangerous than it already is, even if he is the police Commissioner in the city with the worst crime rate." She grabbed seven pieces of underwear, threw those into the cart too. She walked from the undergarments section to the sleepwear section, watching Konner out of the corner of her eye. He was trying to take it all in.

"So if your dad doesn't know about your… _extracurricular _activities, where does he think you are now?" he followed her into the section and watched her look at the clothes. She looked confused, not knowing what to choose.

"He thinks I'm on a program to study abroad. Which, I guess I am since I'll be going to M'gann's and yours school. And why are there so many designs? Why can't they be the same?!" She shook her head crossly.

"Choose black with yellow polka-dot set." She reached for the t-shirt with pants. His voice made her stop. "Don't choose those. It gets warm at the mountain." She sighed, and grabbed the thin-strapped tank top and _way_ too short shorts for her comfort. Then she grabbed the solid red version of it.

"There, happy?" She stretched and kept walking. Konner looked back at the cart.

"You know you don't have enough nightclothes, right? Two sets are really not enough." He glanced back at the racks.

"And this is why I hate shopping! You choose the rest." She walked back to the cart.

"So you're going to Happy Harbor high too, huh? Are you going to become a Bumble-Bee, too?" He smiled and pulled more nightclothes out. A gown if she really didn't want to wear shorts, the outfit she was going to pick if she was going to be stubborn, and two more sets of the tank and shorts combo.

She gave a fake look of shock. "Was that an attempt at humor? Someone pinch me, because I must be dreaming!"

"Shut up! I can be humorous!" They walked out of section and walked to the jeans section. She laughed, and forgot about everything for a minute.

The two chatted lightly for the rest of the trip. She got her items and the two walked back to her motorcycle. They stuffed the bags in every pocket there was on the bike. And since it was custom built by Barbara herself, there were a lot of pockets.

"Dude, I know we didn't get off on the right foot-" She started when she tossed him a helmet.

"You did swing yours at me, with a knife." He smirked.

"-considering that you were a total jackass to me. But we're all good, right?" She slid her flaming hair back and put her helmet over it.

"Yeah, Barb. We're all good." He jumped on behind her and smiled.

Then Barbara turned the keys and it roared to life. They rolled out into the street, and started the ride back to Mount Justice. And they were both in a better mood than they started. _Considering I don't' feel the urge to kick where-the-sun-don't-shine. _She smiled in optimism.

_**Author's note:**_

_**WOW that was a long chapter. I orriginally had it as 2 chapters but didn't like the way it layed out. PLEASE REVIEW! I can't get better if I don't know what I did wrong! i don't know when I an update again, because school starts this week. And mah birthday is this week too! XD i should stop talking now.**_

_**YOU ARE ALL AMAZING. NO MATTER WHAT PEOPLE SAY.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Freak**_


	5. Chapter 5 Living a New Life

**Chapter 5 Living a new life**

Barbara and Konner were back in the cave with arms full of bags in no time. When they materialized through, they were laughing loudly and completely ignorant of the fact everyone was staring at them.

"…and then I said, 'Really? The Condiment King? You couldn't have just played off Joker instead?'" Barbara shook her head.

Konner laughed, "Man! That must have been something!" They kept walking, still completely ignoring the shock faces of the rest of the team.

"It was. We are quite the team, Babs and I." Dick's voice rang through the cave jolting Batgirl. The two turned, finally acknowledging everyone else.

"I guess that'll be different now, huh? Since I'm part of this team now." Batgirl smiled, full of current contentment.

"Let me help you, Batgirl," Kaldur took the bags out of her hands.

"Thanks, Kal. Everything good here?" She turned to get the other bags from Konner; he shook his head in response.

"We'll take this stuff up to your room, Batman should be debriefing us on our next mission soon," Konner said. He and Kaldur disappeared down the corridor. M'gann walked to Barbara.

"Hey,girl! Did you find everything you need? Oh and Robin put your costume in your room by the way!" The Martian sputtered out.

"Breathe! But yeah, we got it all covered. Thanks!" Before Barbara could say anything else, Batman walked out and stood in front of the giant screen.

"Team, you may have heard about the recent random bombings that have been plaguing Gotham. We have gotten new information that The Penguin has been conspiring with Two-Face and has been using these bombings as diversions to steal from small banks near the area. Your job: get in and deactivate the bombs while the second team defeats the raiders. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir!" The team responded. 'Yes, Captain asshole, sir!' Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"Good. Team one: Kid Flash, Robin, and Artemis. Team two: Aqua Lad, Batgirl, and Miss Martian. Report here in two hours for departure." Batman nodded and the team dispersed. Afraid he would go to her, Barbara fled to her room for comfort.

Stopping in front of the door that read 33, she looked two doors down. 'Robin...' She shook her head and opened her door. The room was dark and lonely. Shutting the door, she let out a sigh, trying to get ahold of her thoughts. 'My first mission with the team! I need to prove myself, even if they already trust me. I want to be an asset to the team.' Her mind was set, and there was nothing that could change it. She was strong. She was a warrior.

She was just getting started.

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Hey there! _**

**_So, Uh, I haven't been on in a while... I have LOTS of good reasons why! But a big one is procrastination. _**

**_Sorry About that!_**

**_Also, I didn't realize that you could reply to reviews... I am doing that NOW! Please don't hate me!_**

**_Speaking of reviews... OH MY GAWD I GOT REVIEWS. They are BEAUTIFUL. Sorry, I've never gotten reviews outside of my circle of friends. So KEEP THEM COMING! _**

**_Also, I realize this is short, but the next one is a full on Smut scene, so if you don't like that, Don't read that chapter. I can sum it up at the end, so just go there. I almost have it done! _**

**_Also, I had this chapter somewhat finished, but with those recent bombing attacks, I decided to postpone a bit. I hope you understand!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! I can't get better if you don't tell me what I did wrong! _**

**_Stay tuned, I've got the next chapter half done already!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Freak _**


End file.
